Teen Titans: a titanic experience
by redhfics
Summary: in a quiet afternoon in titans tower, beast boy seduces starfire, and discover new things together.


A TITANIC EXPERIENCE

Beast boy made it somehow…while he was sitting in starfire´s bed, she was standing in front of him, taking off her skirt. She´s only dressed with a cute White panties. Meanwhile, beast boy had a hard-rock erection looking starfire´s nipples.

-oh beast boy…your glorfab is really standing now-starfire said, while she looked at BB´s penis

-star…you´re prettiest than i thought-beast boy said, while he took off his pants, changing his penis to a bigger animal cock, delighting the curious mind of her tamaranean sex partner.

Starfire put over her knees, touching the huge cock of BB, and giving him a handjob

-they´re really impressive…your massive genitals-

-do you want to suck it, babe?-ask beast boy

-i…i don´t know-said starfire, doubtful

-c´mon, why not?-

-it´s just that, robin and i…-

-forget about robin for now…and just focus in your pleasure-beast boy said, trying to convince her

-w…well, one time doesn´t hurt anyone, right?-starfire said

-yes…just do it, sweetie-

After that, starfire put BB´s cock in her mouth, and started sucking it. beast boy started moaning from pleasure, grabbing starfire´s head and forcing his dick deeper in her throat

-yes baby…suck it harder, harder!-

Starfire was struggling with that huge cock ramming her throat, but the feeling was too strange for her: being deepthroated like that was a sensation that she never experienced before, and she was starting to enjoy it.

-oh my god, star…you suck really nice!-

After a while, BB released starfire´s head, and let her breathe a Little. After that, she said:

-beastboy, you´re being too rough-

-sorry babe, but it was feeling so good, that i couldn´t hold me!-

-ok, somehow i´m enjoying that intense invasión of my mouth, and you haven´t cum yet-

-star…you´re underestimating me. Now you gonna see!-

BB pushed starfire into the bed, and spread her legs. Looking that sexy tamaranean pussy, ready to be fucked.

-now we´re gonna get serious-BB said

-my body is ready, friend-

-damn, star…tell me baby, or something different tan friend, it sounds weird-

-ok…baby?-

-it sounds better, here i go!-

Beastboy started to rub his dick around starfire´s pussy, and then he stick the tip inside her. After some more rubbing, he push all the way inside, making starfire scream:

-ah! Xhal! It´s too….big! it´s filling me completely!-

-oh my god, star…you´re still so tight!-

-we should…we shouldn´t be doing this, beast boy!-

-it´s too late now, baby-

BB was thrusting intensely inside starfire. she moaned, turning on beast boy, who thrust inside her harder with every moan. Soon they were sweating profusely and kissing each other.

-star…-

-beast boy…-

-i can´t hold it much longer…-

-please, release it inside-

-are…are you sure?-

-oh yeah…i´ll take your glorfab juice-

-ok…prepare yourself!-

Quickly, beast boy released hella-lot of cum inside her. he closed his eyes, while his cock exploded rivers in starfire´s pussy.

-fuck…cumming inside is the best!-beast boy said

-my insides, are full of goo. It feels so…funny-

After a while, beast boy take out his cock, and looked the creampie that he made. Starfire´s pussy started to dripping lots of milk in her bed.

-oh my…beast boy, you sure came a lot!-

-we´re not finish yet, honey-

-what do you have planned now?-starfire said, smiling

-turn around, it´s time to get really nasty-

Starfire did as commanded, and looked back to beast boy, who was touching her buttocks, spreading them, to reveal the butthole.

-you´ve tried anal before?-beastboy asked

-anal?-

-yes…you´ve never taken cock in your ass?-

-a glorfab can be put in an ass?-

-i´ll show you how-

beast boy inserted slowly his penis in star´s ass. She started to make faces and grunts. The feeling was a Little extreme for her, and she said:

-beast…ugh!...it…it hurts!-

-oh baby…it´s just in the beginning when it hurts, you just need to resist a Little more-

-ok…i´m just…asking…fuck!-

-wow, you said fuck-

-sorry, is just that…your member is…too big for my butt-

After some minutes, starfire started complaining again.

-friend, really…this is really painful!-

-c´mon sweetie, we´re going good. Don´t tell me that you don´t wanna take a good load inside your ass-

-but…-

-trust me, star…you´ll gonna enjoy this-

-i…hope…so-

Starfire closed her eyes, making her biggest effort to not cry of pain. Beast boy ramming her ass sounded like a good idea at first, but she thought that huge cock would break her.

-please…stop!-

-baby…i´m already about to cum-

-no, really…stop, you going to break my insides-

-damn!…ok, as you wish-

Beast boy remove his cock of starfire´s ass, hurting her a Little.

-sorry, beast boy…but my butt couldn´t take it any longer-

Beast boy looked the gaping ass of starfire, and he knew that he made a good job onto starfire´s body. But her lust was still unsatisfied. So he said:

-well, baby…my dick is still hard, i hope that your mouth is prepared for a Little sauce-

-are you gonna cum again? You´re amazing!-

-shut up and swallow!-

Starfire started suck BB´s dick again, this time with more intensity. Beast boy grabbed her head and forced to suck all that meat rod. Starfire let him do.

-o…ok, i´m ready to cum now, breathe baby, breathe!-

Starfire still got that huge cock in her throat when beast boy released. A huge load was sliding in starfire´s mouth, so much cum that she had to get back or she´d drown in milk. Because of that, her tits and face were covered in lots of sticky goo from beast boy. When he finished, starfire started to lick his penis, and sucking it to the last drop.

-oh baby…that´s it-beast boy said

After that, starfire said:

-x´hal, my chest it´s all sticky, and my butt hurts a lot-

-you´re welcome-said beast boy

-are you satisfied now, beast boy?-

-i think so. Starfire…you´re really a fabulous partner-

-thanks. Could we do this again? It was glorious-

-sure, baby. When you want-

-but, the next time no more anal, please-

-i´ll try it-said beast boy with a smile

THE END


End file.
